objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Mash Pros. Object Shows Worldwide
Stupid Mash Pros. Object Shows WORLDWIDE is the continuation of Stupid Mash Pros. It has lots of new things you can't think of, and even NEW DESIGNS! Unfortunaly lots of characters will probably not return. CREDIT TO EVERYBODY! Fighters Reminder; Hammock is not in PAP, but it's a CharlotteTheJigglyPuff contestants. Redone Firey.png|Firey Leafy BFB.png|Leafy Liy BFB.png|Liy TeardropCrazyAAAAA.png|Teardrop Woody good.png|Woody Grassy BFB Intro.png|Grassy TestTube2017Pose.png|Test Tube Lightbulb2017Pose.png|Lightbulb Paintbrush2017-1.png|Paintbrush Soap2017Pose.png|Soap Cherries2017Pose.png|Cherries Knife2017Pose.png|Knife Fly Swat.png|Flyswat Tiki.png|Tiki Lighter Pose OO.png|Lighter Smiling Marble.png|Marble 6, Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove Tophat.png|Tophat Party Hat-0.png|Party Hat Chocolatey.png|C,H,O,C,O,L,A,T,E (note that this contestant is actually multiple contestants) Pizza Pose.png|Pizza ShieldyBOOT.png|Shieldy Shelly.png|Shelly HotDogBFTT.png|Hot Dog Tack idle by animationcreated-d9m9i99.png|Tack IF Leek.png|Leek IF Fortune Cookie.png|Fortune Cookie IF Tissue Box.png|Tissue Box IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive IF Boot.png|Boot NEW CUPCAKE.png|Cupcake NEW Notebook.png|Notebook NEW Mirror.png|Mirror ACWAGT Gun Pose.png|Gun 250px-Mailbox pose.png|Mailbox Unknown Token.png|Tune When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Box of Crayons Viola pretty much.png|Viola PAIN Box.png|PAIN Box Uh yeah, lettuce.png|Lettuce HIYAW.png|Chex AIR Hammock.png|Hammock OLD5-Umbrella.png|Umbrella OLD5-Acorn.png|Acorn OLD5-Sun.png|Sun OLD5-Moon.png|Moon OLD5-Can.png|Trash Can OLD5-Cone.png|Cone Banana Idle CTW.png|Banana 162px-FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien Blue Planet-0.png|Blue Planet CameraIdle.png|Camera 185px-AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid Candy Cane Idle.png|Candy Cane Fun Fact: Bubble used to be a fighter until Mr. Yokai implemented the Red & Blue Bubble, where Bubble was replaced with Leafy. Unlockable Characters CannonNEW.PNG|Cannon - Fight in 10 battles WoodyBFDI.png|Cyber Woody - Fight in 20 battles Food Coloring4.png|Food Coloring - Fight in 30 battles Tune Pose NEW!.png|Inanimations Tune - Fight in 40 battles 654Braixen XY anime 2.png|Braixen - Fight in 50 battles 77. Baguette.png|Baguette - Fight in 60 battles Gelatin BFB.png|Gelatin - Fight in 70 battles MODULE8.png|Module 8 - Fight in 80 battles Screamfacebushy.png|Bush - Fight in 90 battles Whistle-0.png|Whistle - Fight in 100 battles 139px-Steak.png|Steak - Fight in 110 battles Bomby intro.png|Bomby - Fight in 120 battles MagicOrb.png|Magic Orb - Fight in 130 battles Electro.png|Plasma Orb - Fight in 140 battles Clam,.png|Clam - Fight in 150 battles Sign!.png|Sign - Fight in 160 battles Tom,,.png|Tomato - Fight in 170 battles Genie.png|Genie Bottle - Fight in 180 battles Baseballhat.png|Baseball Cap - Fight in 190 battles Top shelf grand hammer by aarenanimations-dbp0jwn.png|Grand Hammer - Fight in 200 battles Intro Four.png|Four - Fight in 210 battles SD Card (Object Challengers).png|SD Card - Fight in 220 battles Jigsaw 5.png|Jigsaw - Fight in 230 battles Kabloom.png|Kabloom - Fight in 240 battles Homsar evolution current.png|Homsar - Beat the SECRET HOMSAR CHALLENGE Shapey.PNG|Shapey - Beat Classic Mode on a difficulty of 0.0 Frank2018.png|Frank - Beat Classic Mode on a difficulty of 9.0 Object invasion reloaded breath mint new pose by objectinvasion65-dajk10w.png|Breath Mint - Play Clash Run for the first time Revive.png|Revive - Unlock all Clash Run Powers MemeyToonLink.jpg|Captain AHHHHH - Unlock 100 chests in Clash Run Fanny Sitting.png|Fanny - Beat all Easy Challenge Doors Bracelety BFB Intro.png|Bracelety - Beat all Normal Challenge Doors Fantasy Wand.PNG|Fantasy Wand - Beat all Hard Challenge Doors OIR TNT.png|TNT - Complete Challenge List 1 DarkAceD1.png|Dark Ace Book - Complete Challenge List 2 CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy - Complete Challenge List 3 LoserBFB.png|Loser - Lose 3 fights in a row with Level 1 Fighters Winner OFTP.png|Winner - Win 3 fights in a row with Level 9 Fighters Eggy BFB Introdddd.png|Eggy - Win 25 Team Battles in a row with Level 9 teammates and a Level 1 opponent Taco Body Front copy.png|Taco - Beat Cruel Clash for the first time OLD5-Cherry.png|Cherry - Unlock all Custom Specials (not including the unlockable ones) TENGALLONHATCARDY.png|Ten Gallon Hat Card - Beat 5000-Token Clash SnowboardPose.png|Snowboard - Play 8-Player Smash for the first time Items Smash Ball (Pose).png|Smash Runner (CREDIT TO THE ONE WHO MADE THIS) Flag Body.png|Flag Call Eidolic Wail.png|Eidolic Wail Clash Run This mode is similar to Smash Run. Only difference is how difficult it is. Enemies Italics is tough enemies. Note: The Bold is just a special guest enemy who appears very rarely and gives out a GIGANTIC ALL STAR. 8-Ball BFB pose.png|8-Ball Akee.png|AKEE Aydoot.png|''Aydoot'' MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy Yoylebubble.png|Blue Bubble Bomb-Omb.png|Bob-omb Bone Goomba.png|Bone Goomba BULBLORD.png|''Bulblord'' 254px-Red Bulborb cropped.png|Bulborb COLOBOMB.png|Bumpety Bomb Burrbo.png|Burrbo Cad.png|''Cagney Carnation'' MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy Clubberskull.png|''Clubberskull'' Cop Penguin.png|Cop Penguin Creeper Body.png|Creeper THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|'DA RARE GUY' Delet mii plz.PNG|''Delet This'' DoraOM.png|Dora the Explorer Stuffwelly-0.png|''Fake Stuffwell'' 41511 Flurr b.png|Flurr 600px-592Frillish-Female.png|Frillish Gatling Groink.png|Gatling Groink GATLINGMAN.gif|Gatling-Gun Enemy Gengar used shadow ball by digitalpelican-d7tkk8e.png|Gengar TSFTWHelmet.JPG|Helmet Homestardance.gif|''Homestar Dancing Thingie'' Koopa Troopa .png|Koopa Troopa LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|''Lord Voldermatar'' Magmato.png|Magmato MAHVA.png|Mahva MISSILEMAN.gif|Missile Enemy MOUNT PAJAMAJA.png|''Mount Pajamaja'' Cactus, the Leader.png|Ol' Time Cactus Parashooter.png|Parashooter PuffyBlowhog.png|Puffy Blowhog Plugg.png|Plugg Evil Bubble.png|Red (EVIL) Bubble NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Spotty Bulbear Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|Stony Flint Beetle Mission to win target by cornyanimations332-daxvovz.png|Target Gud Meme.PNG|''THE ULTIMATELY AWESOME DIGIMON'' (actually $h4tm3m3 Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle Treble Clef.PNG|''Treble Clef'' 568Trubbish.png|Trubbish There's a troll on the internet!.png|Winter Melon STUFF YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW Did you realize that Red Bubble and Blue Bubble are here? Well, this is a reference to SSB4 Smash Run Bubbles. Except the only difference is the Red Bubbles in this game aren't weak to ice and the Blue Bubbles aren't weak to fire. BUT! Red Bubbles are weak to STRONG attacks, while Blue Bubbles are weak to NO-DAMAGE attacks. The Bulborbs in this game are easier to tackle. To make up, Bulblord was added, which basically have the same stats as the one in SSB4, but have different attacks. And the Bob-ombs in this game are no longer pickups. They are now kinda weaker variants of the Bumpety Bomb. Just in case, Doras are the most weakest enemies in the game. Doras don't have an attack and hence give no or VERY little stat boosts. Because Gengars are basically Stage 2 of Gastly, that doesn't mean they are like Gastlies which have the ability to attack and do strong attacks. Their only attacks are basically Shadow Balls. (for Stage 2, think of the TCG) Helmets are basically the same thing as saying Metalls. Only difference is they attack with a gun. Same goes with Fake Stuffwells; they're the same thing as saying Mimicuties but with way more OP attacks. The $h4tm3m3 (yeah I decided to change the S to $) is basically a reference to Mr. Yokai's saying "Digimon is 100% better than Pokemon" because $h4tm3m3 says "P0K3M0N $UCKS!!!" and throwing plenty of Fiery Fastballs which look like Pokeballs but ripped up. Events *EnemyFest - It's either a Burrbo Fest, a Target Fest, a Winter Melon Fest, an AKEE Fest, or the RARE COP PENGUIN FEST. *Shrunk to Size - You're shrunken down to size! *Easy-Learner - You get to learn a different stat BETTER. Category:Nintendo-related